Broken Piece
by sorachitsu7
Summary: His dream was to become a professional musician, though his parents are against it, his brother still encouraged and supported him all the way. Until an unexpected event happened that leads of losing his brother's life. And so he decided to abandon his dream.
1. BROKEN MELODY

AND HERE I AM AGAIN WITH A NEW FIC. HAHA,

But can't helped it. It's been bothering me. Hehe

Can't update my other fanfics without writing this. Hoho

Warning:

No mafia in this fic awesome readers!

Enjoy minna!

Beta'ed: Pure Red Crane

1st movement : Broken Melody

The sky was not as bright this day. The clouds were dark as the rain poured down heavily accompanied with loud roars of thunder. Amidst of these was an ongoing funeral. The people who came to mourn wore black formal attires while holding their umbrella, but they didn't mind the heavy rain as they silently watched the coffin being buried.

They prayed that the unfortunate teen would rest in peace.

"He was so young and such a kind man."

"He could have achieved much more in his life."

"My condolences, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada."

As the visitors shared their condolences to the family, Nana cried hard, burying her face in her husband's chest. Iemitsu also looked depressed as he comforted his wife while looking at their 12 years old son, who was getting drenched in the heavy rain like he didn't care.

.

.

The funeral had ended and the rain showed no sign of ending.

"Let's go home." said Sawada Iemitsu, slowly approaching his son, but as he expected, he didn't get a reply.

"Son, it's not your fault that Ieyasu died." he explained worriedly, but that didn't get a response from his youngest son.

"Okay, you can stay here, but please, son, don't burden yourself." Iemitsu gave up, letting out a heavy sigh and offered his umbrella.

"I'm okay." the brunet replied weakly with his raspy voice.

"Come home when you feel better, okay?" His son nodded. Iemitsu left to give his son some time to think.

The brunet didn't use his father's umbrella. Instead he gave the heavy raindrops complete access to his petite body. His brown gravity defying hair was flattened a little as he lay on the side of his older brother's buried coffin. His bangs covered his eyes, helping him to hide his emotions.

"It's my fault." he said with his broken voice.

"I should be the one lying in there. Not you, Nii-san." A bitter smile curved on his lips and he began to reminisce about the time before the incident happened.

Flashback

Sawada Tsunayoshi was only 5 years old when he discovered his talent for playing the violin. His parents and older brother, Ieyasu, who also had brown hair only a little longer than his, were proud when the little brunet started to sway his bow, creating a mesmerizing and soft sound from the instrument. And so, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada entered their son into music classes every summer and winter vacation. Because of this, he greatly improved and now he can play hard and fast music pieces with ease.

The little brunet loved his violin very much because it was the only thing he exceled in while Ieyasu was an academic.

When Tsuna was 10, he talked to his parents about his plan to enrol into Vongola academy, a prestigious middle school of music and arts, but his parents refused because they wanted him to study like his brother.

Ieyasu was a college freshman at Namimori University. He was currently in a course for political science, a prerequisite for his future course and lawyer career. The young aspiring musician felt disappointed and asked from brother for advice. As he told about his brother the plan to Vongola academy and pursue his wanted career, Ieyasu supported him all the way. Both of them would sneak outside their house at night every time Ieyasu was home for the school break so the young musician could practice. When the older Sawada was away, he always encouraged his little brother to never give up on his dream.

Tsuna was really happy as his dream to become a professional musician was slowly coming true with his brother's help.

"Neh, Nii-san! When you get married, I will be the one to play at your wedding."

"Is that for free or with charge?" Ieyasu sighed, thinking that he was about to get robbed by his little brother again.

"Hey, I'm not that greedy! Of course it's for free." Tsuna pouted. The brothers looked at each other and laughed.

It was the best of their bonding times.

But then he turned 12 years old.

Their parents had found out that Tsuna was sneaking out to apply for the prestigious music and art school. Of course they were against it. Being in the music industry was a gamble. If you were successful, then you're lucky, but if you're not, then you need a job change and that was undesirable.

"I'm against it! I don't understand, Tsu-kun! There are a lot of other careers that you can still try." Nana stated worriedly.

"Your mother is right, Tsuna. Please reconsider." Iemitsu agreed with his wife.

"But?" Tsuna felt saddened that his parents were still against his dream.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, can we at least give it a chance? I promise I will stop him if the future outcome is not good for him." Ieyasu told his parents calmly as he approached Tsuna and looked at their parents with a pair of pleading eyes.

"Fine." Mr. and Mrs. Sawada agreed.

The two brunets jumped for joy and hugged each other like insane people.

"But remember your promise, Ie-kun." Nana told them.

"Of course! Kaa-san." said Ieyasu, giving his parents a sheepish grin.

'_These boys_.' Nana chuckled as she watched her sons happily celebrate.

"Kids are rebellious sometimes." Iemitsu whispered to his wife.

"And that's a challenge for both of us, Honey."

Life was easier for the Sawada brothers now that Tsuna could practice freely inside their house. Sometimes their parents would also join in and observed the youngest son perform while the brothers watched their parents slowly accept Tsuna's chosen career.

And then one day, the Vongola academy announced that they were accepting recorded audio pieces as the student's entrance exam. Ieyasu sent one of Tsuna's audio pieces that were secretly recorded when he was 10 years old, but because of his forgetfulness, he was unable to label his brother's name correctly. He was only able to put down the first letter of their family name as he quickly sent it without taking a second glance.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was nervously recording his own audio music piece. He managed to finish it with some noticeable errors.

'_Maybe this will do_.'

And then he decided to send it.

After a month...

A letter from the Vongola Academy came.

DOKI...DOKI...DOKI...DOKI...

The Sawada brothers gulped as they looked at the results.

"I-I didn't pass for regular classes." Tsuna sighed and added." But I was still accepted for the non-regular classes. I can start there, Nii-san." The brunet smiled as he looked at the bright side.

Ieyasu didn't understand why his younger brother was not selected. He was so confident that his brother would get accepted for the regular classes. And then, when Ieyasu returned to his dorm, he also received a letter from Vongola academy.

Congratulations, you passed for the regular classes, but since you didn't write your whole name Mr. S, we advise you to come here personally and present the letter to verify your identity.

"I HATE BEING FORGETFUL!"

He slapped himself really hard and checked the letter again. When he confirmed that it was real, he immediately drove from his dorm back into their home.

After 3 hours of driving…

"TSUNA!"

The Sawada family was having lunch when Ieyasu suddenly rushed in with a bang. Everyone at the dining table jumped in their seats when the front door abruptly opened. If Ieyasu didn't yell 'tadaima' and they didn't recognise his voice, the family would have thought he was a robber and hit him with a vase or frying pan.

"Ara...Did you forgot something Ieyasu?" Nana questioned.

"Let's eat, Nii-san!" Tsuna busy eating his food.

"No time! Tsuna, we're leaving." Ieyasu grabbed his younger brother and ran.

"I'LL BE BORROWING HIM FOR A WHILE, KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!"

"My lunch!" cried Tsuna.

The older brunet started his car engine and hurriedly drove away from their house. His younger brother was panicking. He didn't do anything wrong, right? Then why?

"Onii-san, did I do something?"

His older brother didn't say a word. Instead, Ieyasu gave Tsuna the letter.

"Read."

The younger brunet followed his brother's instructions and read the letter.

"Eh? Did you apply for the Vongola Academy too, Nii-san?"

"No. That's for you, little brother. I secretly recorded practices for 2 years and I picked the best one to send to the academy a month ago." Ieyasu smiled and Tsuna processed the information. Then he turned to the letter again and reread it.

Passed. Regular classes. Vongola Academy. Mr. S.

Sawada

Tsunayoshi?

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, NII-SAN!?" Tsuna excitedly looked at his driving brother as he started to shake his brother.

"Oi, Tsuna! I'm driving!"

"Hahaha! Sorry, Nii-san! I'm just so happy!" And then the brunet started crying while he continued to laugh.

"I should thank you for secretly recording while I practiced, Nii-san!" And the crying brunet bowed simultaneously in his seat.

"Oi! Don't do that! It feels weird!"

"Hai, hai!"

The Sawada brothers were halfway to Vongola Academy when Tsuna decided to take a nap while his brother also tried his best to stay awake.

"Oi! Don't sleep on me! It's unfair!"

The brunet yawned and repositioned himself.

"5 minutes, Nii-san." said Tsuna as he closed his eyes once again.

"I won't give the letter back to you then." Ieyasu tried to blackmail his brother.

"HIEE! I'm awake!" The young brunet yawned once again and looked at his surroundings.

"Are we still far away, Nii-san?" Tsuna asked as he started to feel bored, barely fighting his drowsiness.

"Yes, but were halfway now."

Since they still had half the journey left, they decided to do what they could to entertain themselves. Ieyasu listened to the radio and Tsuna read his favorite manga which he forgot in the car a few weeks ago.

30 minutes left...

Ieyasu suddenly remembered something while driving and immediately called his brother's attention. "Tsuna, could you get that small notebook in the backseat?"

"This?" The younger brunet grabbed the small blue notebook.

"Don't take peek, little brother." Ieyasu said with a playful tone.

"What's inside?" Tsuna was curious about what was written inside. It was a normal book, nothing made it stand out. So what was so special about it?

"A musical piece. And I composed it myself!"

"Cool!"

"But promise me that you will only play that piece when you enter the regular class AND!" The older brunet emphasized his words and continued. "I should be the first one to hear it. Understand?"

"Understood, Lawyer Sawada!" Tsuna saluted and grinned.

The brothers were happily chatting as they were about to arrive at the city where the academy was located.

Unfortunately, a large truck suddenly lost control. The driver successfully dodged a small child that was about to get run over by the vehicle, but he was unable to see the car that was just passing by.

"NII-SAN! LOOK OUT!" Tsuna yelled as a sudden flash of light devoured him and his brother's smiling figure.

"It's going to be alright, brother."

The young brunet slowly opened his eyes.

'_Where am I? It's cold_…'

He blinked once again as his eyes slowly regaining its focus. His eyes surveyed the place. _'A white ceiling? A white vase with lots of different flowers? Am I in the hospital?'_ the brunet thought as he suddenly remembered his brother.

"Nii-san!" He immediately got up from his bed, but then he felt pain all over his body. "ITTE!"

Meanwhile, Nana was just about to enter her son's room when she heard a voice. She quickly opened the door, only to find her son awake and wincing in pain. "Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna later found out that he was asleep for two days. Luckily, he didn't get serious injuries. He can't help but ask about his brother, but then his mother assured him that he will see his brother soon.

And after 3 days, Tsuna was allowed to leave the hospital. He was excited to see his brother again so he didn't waste any time and waited for his parents to pick him up.

"Tsuna, be ready." Iemitsu said in a serious tone.

'_Why_…?'

When they arrived at their residence, Tsuna saw a lot of visitors inside.

'_A welcome party?_'

As they entered the house, Nana was trying to hold in her tears while Iemitsu, still with Tsuna, walked towards a black coffin.

"T-Tou san, w-who is inside that coffin?" Tsuna's voice was shaky, but he tried to be calm himself down, scared by the possibility in his mind.

"It's your brother, Tsuna."

"I-Is he playing tricks at me again?" The brunet, now trying to hold back his tears, slowly approached the coffin.

There, he saw his brother as he slept peacefully. "Nii-san, you need to wake up now! It's unfair to me!" His brown eyes widened as he freely let his tears to flow. "Nii-san, this isn't funny anymore!"

He waited for his brother, but still no response came. "Hahaha! Nii-san, you got me already, so please!" Tsuna laughed insanely, but he was beginning to cry miserably as he slowly lost his balance and finally he slumped to the ground, not minding his surroundings. His father comforted him as he continued sobbing.

"It's my fault, Nii-san. I'm sorry."

'_If I only focused on the other things._

_Then this wouldn't have happened._

_If I only listened to our parents._

_Then maybe life would still be the same_.'

End of flashback.

It was still raining at the cemetery. The lying brunet decided to sit up and look at his brother's grave.

"The outcome of my ridiculous career is quite obvious, Nii-san." Tsuna mumbled as he touched the tombstone.

"I'll be the one to stop this."

And then he smiled bitterly and slightly lifted his head, revealing his dull and lifeless brown eyes.

"I'll abandon this cursed dream of mine."

'_If only I abandoned it before, then maybe_

_You'd still be alive_.'

Cut!

And that's the first Chapter

(Nervous)

hwahh.. Hope you'll like it desu!

musician Tsuna XD

I'm an music and arts lover that's why. :D

Review Review Review.


	2. SLOWLY

Late update? Hehe

Busy for the past days, and also updated my other srories, so yeah.

Thank you so much guys to those who follow, reviewed and favoriting for this story.. :)

And here's the second one

Next time ill make it longer, I promise.

Cross my heart.

DICLAIMER DO NOT OWN KHR

Beta'ed by Pure Red Crane

2nd movement: Slowly

Hours ago, the sun had risen over the horizon, a sign for another day. The student's at Namimori gakuen were inside their classroom while the teachers started the usual roll call of students and marked the names of those who failed to attend school.

"Saihara Kazuto"

"Hai"

"Sanada Yuuichi"

"Hai"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"..."

The student's started murmuring the moment the teacher announced the name Sawada Tsunayoshi as they talked about their absent classmate and about his brother's death which happened last 2 weeks ago.

"Quiet."

The teacher called for his students' attention since the crowd was starting to get louder and he successfully silenced them. The teacher looked back at his attendance book and stared at the name of the absent student. He actually knew the reason why the boy wasn't coming to school. Not just him, but the whole faculty. The boy was currently suffering from depression and possibly post-traumatic stress. That was what his parents were told by the psychiatrist and they repeated it to the faculty.

"_The former cheerful student with an unmeasurable passion for music died with his kind brother_." That was what the other teachers who are able to handle the brunet years before the incident happened thought.

Such a waste.

The teacher snapped out of his deep thoughts and decided to start his lesson.

"Class, settle down now. We will start our lesson for today."

2 weeks had passed since the incident and the Sawada couple was slowly starting to move on as they interacted with their depressed son in their usual happy mood, trying to help their only living son to move on with his life. But at night, Sawada Nana would secretly cry, missing her older son's warmth.

Iemitsu was aware of what was happening to his family. And it was he had the most difficult responsibility to keep himself strong for their sake as the two most important people in his life were suffering. He was weak on the inside, but he tried to be strong, to stand and support his beloved family or they would completely collapse.

Especially his son.

For the past two weeks, Tsuna never stepped outside his room. He just stayed inside and stared blankly the moment he woke up. He barely touched his food prepared by his mother. Sometimes he would stand up and head to his desk, but that's it. Even with the help of a psychiatrist, he still hadn't spoken and he never expressed his feelings. He was prescribed with an anti-depressant drug, but Tsuna refused to take it. His parents sometimes sneaked the drug into his water or food, but the brunet always noticed it and the result was neglecting to eat his food which made them worry, so they decided not to do it anymore.

Back with the current time.

Tsuna, lying on his bed in a weak and fragile manner, his body was thin from his loss of appetite. If you take a quick glance at the sleeping brunet, you may get the impression that he was not moving like a living corpse.

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing a pair of lifeless and dull brown eyes. Its usual warmth had gone off somewhere as the brunet stared blankly the wall. For him, his time stopped the moment he learned about his brother's death. And deep down, he knew that he needed to move on and start living, but something was stopping him from trying to open his heart and start over again.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted this miserable feeling to stop.

But Tsuna couldn't release his feelings because his mind was telling him at it wasn't worth it. He smiled bitterly and stared out his window, looking at the blue sky. He closed his eyes once again.

Then he heard the doorknob move as his father entered his room.

"Good morning, my dear Tuna fish!" His father greeted him happily as he sat beside him, making the bed bounce. Tsuna's hand twitched after his father's greeting as he opened his eyes again and looked at the man beside him.

He didn't speak. He just stared at his smiling father while his hands unconsciously reached for the other's cheeks and pinched them just like he did when he felt that the blond man was sad inside.

Iemitsu was shocked since his adorable son stared at him after he spoke for the first time since the unfaithful incident and tried to cheer him up like in the past. Feeling the warm hands of his son always elevated his mood when he felt down. He sniffled as he felt touched by his son's actions. He tried to stop his tears from falling and smiled sincerely at his son without a trace of hidden sadness.

"It's going to be all right, son. Believe me, it's not your fault." Iemitsu told his son with an encouraging and truthful voice.

Those words were what the brunet always wanted to hear.

Even if his parents always told him that, this time brought a different feeling to him.

They were words that made his tears to flow again after 2 weeks of emptiness and his world became black and white.

This time, those words actually pierced through him. Maybe it was because he heard it more clearly, the last two weeks were a blur to him.

He still thought that he didn't deserve this.

He wanted to believe in his father's words. That everything would be alright.

But how could he when he doubted himself?

The old him tried to call out to his father. He needed help.

But before he could even speak, he stopped himself, burying his old self in his own consciousness.

'_I promise I will change. To abandon the old me. The me with the cursed passion for music_.'

'_The weak one_.'

Iemitsu saw his son. His tears flowed freely to his pale cheeks. His son looked like about to open himself up as he opened his lips, but suddenly, he closed it as if stopping himself from voicing his true self out and that made him worry.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" he asked the child, only to get a non-verbal response from his son, wiping his own tears and shaking his head.

The brunet moved out of his blankets, unexpectedly positioning himself beside his father in a sitting position, though he hesitated to talk since he didn't have anything to say to his father.

Iemitsu, however, waited for a moment, hoping that his son would speak to him like old times.

Tsuna was scared and nervous, but the brunet felt the need to speak, so he let his voice come out naturally based on what he felt at the moment.

Iemitsu was silent as he waited. His son's gentle voice was heard, but with a tint of hoarseness from of lack of use. Though the words that he heard were so unexpected that he wanted to laugh since his son first words were:

"Dad, I'm hungry."

His desired happy moment was ruined. '_Is he really serious about it?_' he thought as he heard a sudden grumbling from someone's stomach, he was pretty sure that it wasn't him. And since he didn't know how to react, he gave Tsuna his usual grin and tapped his son's shoulders.

It was a good sign for his son since they have started interacting again. He will patiently wait, no matter how long it took, until his son would return to his old self.

Unknown to the two, Nana was eavesdropping just outside the brunet's room, already crying from happiness since she heard his son's voice once again. So she wiped her tears, composed herself and hurriedly went downstairs to prepare her son's favorite dishes.


	3. ABANDONED PASSION

3RD MOVEMENT: ABANDONED PASSION

It's been one month since Tsuna started interacting with his parents. Little by little, his appetite and mood slowly improved. From the bottom of his slump, he tried his best to stand on his own and leave the past.

Leaving his old persona behind as he moved on with his life.

He can now express himself and sometimes smile a little, which made his parents happier and lessen their worry since they knew that their son was slowly opening up to them, which was by far the most important thing. Though, they couldn't deny the fact that they were still being observed by their son's dull brown eyes that lost its usual warm and radiating light.

The brunet also resumed attending school as the people around him noticed the changes in his personality.

The cheerful, clumsy, funny and active brunet that his schoolmates always teased for being a classical music geek (as evidence of his marks in music class), the hopeless violinist as they called him, but he's really good nonetheless and was called Dame -Tsuna for fun. He who never refused any requests as long as he can and…

The Sawada Tsunayoshi that they cherished just because he was just always himself was gone and was replaced with a different person.

Now he preferred to be left alone after class. He would go out somewhere far away from the other students, satisfied just by staring at the blue sky. The brunet was silent and he couldn't hear his schoolmates talk to him as his mind seemed to wander around. Most of all the former music geek did not attend music class as he treated it like it was a curse for him and focused on his academics as he became their class' top student. He usually held a book about law so he could pursue his late brother's career, which was what he told to some schoolmates that asked him what his goal was.

That was what the brunet said, but it was different to the people who always watched him, especially his father.

As the brunet tried his best to learn about what lawyers should know, Iemitsu could see his son's emotions. The true emotions of Tsunayoshi.

He would focus on achieving on his academics, to get a scholarship and avoid what he truly wanted the most, but he always had this wrinkle on his forehead like he was hurt inside, like he wanted to be somewhere else, but he couldn't leave.

He couldn't let go, he was tied with invisible chains.

His conscience was trapped.

* * *

Iemitsu knew that he needed to help his son's emotional pain somehow, but the solution that he had in mind was risky for both his wife and his son. So he waited for the right time, a time when his son was not inside the house and he could talk to his wife.

"No! I will not allow that Iemitsu! Can't you see what it did to our family?" Sawada Nana was angry when she heard what her husband wanted to do for their son. "And besides, he's already realizes his true dream, to become a lawyer just like his brother, like we always wanted, honey!" She smiled, but her lips were trembling, as if deep inside she knew and understood the reasons behind her husband's idea. But still, she didn't want to lose another son, so opposing her husband's decision was the only way for her to ensure that herself that Tsuna wouldn't return to his former passion, the passion that was at fault for her older son's death. That was what enlisted in her mind.

However, she was aware that she was only running away from the truth.

That no one was at fault.

Not even music.

She was just scared, that's all.

"Honey." Iemitsu approached his wife and hugged her before continuing. "I know you understand. It's for his own good," He paused and listened to his wife for a while and then resumed, "He is not Ieyasu, but our youngest son, Tsunayoshi, who loves music just like how Ieyasu loved his chosen course and it pains me to see him force himself into something he doesn't want." His voice sounded a little bit shaky, like his tears were about to fall. "You understand me. Right, honey? We are going to enrol him in Vongola Academy for middle school."

He heard his wife cry even more than before, making his eyes release its build up tears too. After this, it was up to his son. How will he react to their decision?

And so, they waited for their only son to return from school.

* * *

"I'm home." the brunet said with his calm and not so lively voice as he entered the house. His parents were in front of him, like they were waiting for him to arrive.

"Tsu-kun, can we talk for a while?" His mother spoke first as she looked at him with worried eyes. The brunet only nodded, curious about what they were going to talk about. So he followed his parents to the living room as he sat down, facing his parents on the opposite couch.

"Tsuna, for your next school year, you will be attending Vongola Academy." Iemitsu, without his usual cheerful voice, spoke as he stared sternly at his son, observing him.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth was left open, unable to release his words.

I don't want it! I refuse! That is what he wanted to say, but for unknown reason, he couldn't say those words. It felt like it would hurt him. '_I already abandoned music, so why? Why am I hesitating? Just say it, Tsuna. You will become a lawyer like your brother, not a trying hard musician._'

"I-I refuse, Dad!" He looked at his father. His voice wavered as his old self's emotions slowly resurfaced. Then Tsuna turned to his mother as he pleaded her to stop Iemitsu and let him continue on what he was doing because his career change was the right one. "Mom, please. I have decided to be a lawyer, j-just like him."

"But is that really what you want, Tsu-kun?"

The moment Nana said those words, Tsuna looked down. Those words left him speechless.

"Tsuna, you are not your brother. So please stop pursuing your brother's career. It's not what you are." Iemitsu and Nana moved to their son and sat beside him.

"Tsu-kun, don't push yourself so hard. Your brother would get mad at you." Nana touched her son's face and patted his fluffy, brown, gravity defying hair.

"Mama is right, Tuna fish." Iemitsu grinned as he pinched his son's cheeks, imitating the brunet's way of cheering him up.

Tsuna felt warm as his parents sat beside him, trying to convince him.

He was happy.

Especially the old him.

The brunet sighed in defeat and decided to agree with his parents.

"Fine. But on one condition."

"Eh?" Both of his parents suddenly broke their tight hug at their son just after he agreed.

"1 year. After 1 year and I refuse to continue attending the school, then you will allow me to transfer." he said with his eyes closed and his right hand pointing up, just like he always did when he was explaining, which made his parents delighted.

"It's a deal."

* * *

'_What kind of situation did I end up in?!_' the brunet thought while lying on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he tried to remember about the conversation from a while ago. '_There's no backing out now, Tsuna. You already said yes_.'

Just for a little while, Tsuna felt a nostalgic feeling. It was a happy feeling, he was happy that he was about to enter the academy. But the fear was still there.

He still hated music. He really does.

The evidence was that he doesn't even try to touch his violin or look at it anymore. It was hidden away along with the school letter of acceptance to be a non-regular student.

As the memory of the other letter and his brother's composed piece came rushing into his mind again.

His eyes widened as he remembered his brother's composed piece, the one Ieyasu made just for him. He hurriedly looked at his drawer and sighed in relief when he saw the letter and the piece, though it looked dirty with some black stains, but was still readable.

The brunet grabbed the Vongola Academy's letter that passed him as a regular student and hurriedly went to their backyard and burned it.

'_I don't need it anyways_.' Tsuna thought as he watched the fire devour the letter.

_It's going to be alright, brother._

"What?" He was about to return to his room when his mind heard a familiar voice.

But who was it?

The brunet shook his head, unable to remember anything about the voice. He entered his room and decided to hide the music piece made by his brother. After all, he promised himself that he would not play his violin.

Yet…

* * *

A YEAR LATER

Sawada Tsunayoshi finished Elementary with flying colours, making his parents proud. But what made them really proud was that their son would soon be attending the school of his dreams. However, Tsuna unconsciously knew that his hatred of music was still there.

Now he was about to leave home and start attending Vongola Academy as promised.

"Tuna fish, you're forgetting your violin. Haha!" His father happily handed him his violin, making Tsuna flinch. It took courage for him to touch it, even the hard case. With all the energy could muster, he grabbed and wears it as he gulped and sighs heavily.

"Tsu-kun, be sure to contact us when you get there, okay?" his ever cheerful mother said as she hugged him and kissed his cheeks.

"Okay, Mom." the brunet said to his mother as he smiled a little.

Then the train came. He hugged his parents for the last time before boarding the train. He looked at his parents as they waved at him, unknowingly flashing the familiar and radiating smile that his parents had never seen for a year, making them cry while looking at their leaving son.

'_Time surely flies fast_.' both of them thought, looking at the train, now far from their reach.

NOTE: If you are a regular student of the Vongola Academy of music and arts, you will have a special music class every day after the non music classes in the morning. The students are ranked depending on their performance or sometimes whoever wins from a music duel as they will get star badges, the lowest; 1 star badge and the highest ; 5star badge. And as a holder of the said star badges, you will have a lot of privileges in the school.

For non regulars, remove the regular music classes. But no need to worry, since every month, students of the non regulars will always have a selection, to showcase their talents and whoever is selected, they will be promoted as a regular student. And mind you that all of the non regular students needs to participate in monthly selections or they will be force you to drop out the school.

Beta ed by Pure Red Crane

TBC

That's all for today,. Haha

I'm having a writers block at one of my stories, but at this time, my ideas were like rushing to this story , so I write it out .

Hope you like it guys!

And leave a review after reading ,.hoho,

Im in a very good mood today,. :D Oh. It's night time here .hoho

Replies:

Jessiej1987: Aww/ sorry to make you cry, and thankful that you like this story,. Kufufu,.

withKey: wahh, oh my gosh!,. thank you so much, for favoriting this including me! Yatta! :D well, yes Reborn will be introduced so doncha worry,. ;)

see yah guys!

Ciao XD


	4. WELCOME CEREMONY

**4****th**** MOVEMENT: WELCOME CEREMONY**

Vongola Academy.

Known as a prestigious music and art school that currently exists in Japan and has the largest population of students who wants to study and develop their skills in their respective areas as it it's a training grounds for the future pursuers of music and arts.

Of course, they were sorted out according to their skills. Those students who study in dancing, singing, composing, conducting orchestra and musicians and the other skills that were not mentioned but has a relation with music, all of them are combined in the same sound proof school building used for music classes. It is the same for the aspiring writers, painters, artists as they are dealing more in arts category.

The school also accepts students who are not so good when it comes to their skills, that is the non regular students, as they are given a chance to improve more and if they prove themselves, they will receive special classes courtesy with the most skilled teachers according on what they teach as they refer themselves Arcobaleno as they will become regular students of the said school.

Though, it's rumoured that there is an evident discrimination of the regular and non regular students. And that is what Sawada Tsunayoshi will be finding out as the moment he will take his first step inside the school.

* * *

The brunet is currently standing at the front most gate of the Vongola Academy of music and arts, with his baggage at his side wearing the non regular student's uniform; a simple long sleeved white shirt with a blue necktie and blue pants , as he stares at the outside of the school in awe while holding his letter of acceptance. He can't move his feet for a moment as his hands were cold and clammy and his face become paler than normal.

_Can I really do this?_ He thought while his anxiety steadily increases, as he didn't notice a boy also entering the school gates and eventually bumps into each other as the both of them were now sitting on the ground.

"Gomen, Gomen! I didn't see you there." A black haired teen with brown eyes, grinning like he has no problem at all, wearing the same uniform like him but has an additional navy blue vest attached with a 1 star badge at the side, meaning a regular student.

"I'm fine." The brunet said as he helps himself to stand while removing the dirt that attach to his uniform.

"Are you also a freshman?" The unknown teen still grinning at the brunet asked only to see a nod as a response to his question. He notice the brunet even if he does look okay, his vision focus at the student's dull brown eyes like he was empty inside. But he decided to brush off his thoughts and continued.

"So we are the same! By the way I'm.."

**DING DING... (The school bell rang)**

"It's that late already?" the happy go lucky teen muttered as he bows his head and bid his goodbye as he wave his hand and starts running inside the campus.

_What a weird guy._ He thought, and realized that his anxiety mysteriously vanished for some reasons. He wondered how but decided to postpone his thoughts as he started with his first step inside the academy.

* * *

A teen with a short black hair with a fringe that joins at the centre of his face and has a scary piercing eyes, is comfortably sitting at a tree branch near the school gates as he intensely analyzing every new students that enters every now and then depending at the aura that every person unconsciously emitting. If it's weak, then he calls those students weak herbivore, if it has potential and somehow reaches his expectation then he labels that person a herbivore. But if the said aura is dazzling leaving him with a different impression, he will call that person an omnivore.

"Weak herbivores" He only able to mutters while watching different students entering the school grounds even the regular students, since he does a high standard.

Then he saw a happy go lucky student running inside the school. He looked at the teen's strong blue and pure aura which made him smirk because finally he can already speak with a different ranking.

_Herbivore._

He was about to leave his spot after he felt satisfy with his observation when he saw a brunet with his faded aura but still looks so dazzling and was suppressed by something. He felt curious as he looked at the said student, since it's the first time that he can't identify if the person he's currently looking at, if is a herbivore or just a weak one and so his smirk widens as he said the word.

_Omnivore._

* * *

The school has a large space that it made the brunet lost his way for a few times as he headed to find the non regular student's dorm with the help of the school map he's holding as he can't help but gasp just by looking at the wide green coloured surroundings and the tall and elegantly white painted wall buildings.

_It's not a good time to be amazed Tsuna, the school's entrance ceremony will starts 5 minutes from now._

He thought as he walked in a faster pace, and felt relieved when he found it. A large but simple building with a fountain at the side as the structure was surrounded by flowers, just like the other buildings that he passed by.

He entered the dorm and immediately went at the reception area were three ladies welcomes his arrival and gave his key to his room.

_3__rd__ floor. Room 27_

He had a lift from the dorms elevator as he reaches the third floor now looking at the corresponding numbers of every room that he passes by until he stops the moment he saw his room number.

With the use of his key, he slowly opened his room, only to see a bright wide room as the walls painted white; his bed sheet were white as new and has a small balcony just outside. He put his baggage aside for a while as he grab his school bag and his violin, even if he doesn't like, it's a rule that students of this school should always bring their instruments if it's possible and since he listed his instrument was a violin he doesn't have a choice but to bring it with him at all times.

He hurried his way at the gym where all the students are gathers for the school entrance ceremony and lucky just made it in time.

The moment he enters inside the gym, he saw the teen that he encounters at the entrance a while ago though he didn't bother to come near him as he was contented just by observing his surroundings. There were a few freshmen like him out of thousands that stood out on his first glance with the excluding the happy go lucky teen.

The first one is a silver haired delinquent looking teen with his uniform not dressed in a proper way as he was also standing alone at the leftmost corner. Then there comes a student with a black hair with green eyes though his right eye was mysteriously shut, well it made him curious somehow. And a girl with a purple hair styled like a pineapple, and has also a purple coloured eye and has an eye patch on her right.

He can now also observe the discrimination that the students of the school has as the students were divided into two, the regular students at the left side, and the non regular's at the right side. A lot of regular students have this certain intimidating aura that is directly aimed at the other group. He deeply sighs while observing the whole situation but then he heard a voice, calling for his attention.

"Young man, you need to find a seat now before the ceremony starts." A blue eyed woman with a short hair gave him a warm and kind smile unknown to him that she is one of the elite group of instructors for the regular students known as Arcoaleno.

"H-Hai!" The brunet stammered as he hurriedly sat in a vacant seat at the very end row.

As if on cue, the lights were turned off only to see two regular music students already at the stage, wearing a high school uniform of the academy; just like the middle school uniform but coloured in black, as they have a big star badge at the side of their vest, indicating 5 star ranked students. The blond platinum haired guy sits with his piano in front of him while the blond looking guy with calm and attracting blue eyes holds his violin as the melodic sound of the piano starts to occupy the area followed by a soft and relaxing tone of the four string instrument. The brunet currently sitting felt his anxiety shoots up again with his feet unconsciously moving, he wanted to leave to ease his uneasiness but he can't, so the only way to minimize his anxiety is to block both of his ears so that he won't hear the sound.

The sound of both instruments matches with each other and perfectly in sync, starting from a slow and calm then the piece became faster and faster as the violinist and pianist seems to enjoy their performance. Most of the students look at the performers with their eyes sparkling because of admiration specially the fan girls.

And Tsuna, slowly removes his hands from his ear the moment that he saw the performers enjoying on stage with their smiling faces while his consciousness followed the flow of the music piece and soon didn't realize that the performance already ended until he heard a big round of applause came from all the students.

_It seems that music is not that bad as it sounds._ He thought as his emotions were lifted somehow, on the contrary on what he is thinking.

(**Canon in D by Pachelbel)**

After the performance, the head of this prestigious school Timoteo Vongola, an old man with a kind and generous aura envelops him, shows up as he welcome the students in his humble school as he also explains the rules of the school. But the one only one rule that remained in his mind is that all of them are required to have a recital every month.

How would he do that if he doesn't want to touch his violin? And the worst, he can't even look at it in a long time because he always felt like he was being hunted.

While his consciousness starts to wonder, the head master introduce the middle school's one of the best student's with a 5 star ranked and also the president of the disciplinary committee of the middle school division goes with the name Hibari Kyoya, and then left the teen to continue about the rules of the school as he left the gym because of hectic schedule.

A scary looking black haired student and looks like the pianist from a while ago but a younger version, went up the stage as he faces the entire student with a threatening aura and warns them to not violate any rules or he will bite them to death. And one of the rules mentioned is that phones should be in a silent mode always during class or important occasions like this.

Unfortunately a student just in front of him forgot to turn his phone in a silent mode and at his unfortunate soul was about to be bitten to death because of his ringtone that captures the demon prefect attention.

And the ringtone goes like this:

_And now, the end is near_

_And so I face the final curtain..._

The owner of the phone is now crying horribly inside as the scary disciplinary committee president looks at him with a scary smirk while the members of the committee suddenly arrived and dragged the student away, making all the students to feel fear, with the exception of the still absent minded brunet which he labelled as an omnivore.

He smirked as he was amused at the non regular student omnivore.

And then another ringtone was heard still came from a student's phone failing to switch it on silent mode.

But most of the student's felt like the ringtone seems odd since it goes like this:

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku name ga ii_

Of course it's because this was the Namimori School Anthem that only the student's who studied at the said school knows it like the brunet now finally snaps from his thought and now has no idea why the atmosphere around him seems tense and why the hell did he heard his former school anthem.

Now most of the student's look at the second supposed to be victim, but the expected event never came. Instead the prefect said that this will serve as a warning from that student from now as he now left the area with his entire follower, making the whole student body to get a copy of the ringtone just to save their asses off against the demon prefect.

Who would have thought that Hibari Kyoya was a former student of Namimori before he came at the prestigious school.

And Tsuna still unsure of what's happening in front of him, decides to left the gym and proceed to his first class for the day as he hope that his first day would be okay.

**KUFUFUFU ... AND ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE**

**Just wanted to thank you guys! All of you awesome readers. To those who followed, making this story your favourite and writing awesome reviews,. ;) **

**Thank you ****BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf****, ****Setsu27,Claudine and SkyTuna7227 for your fabulous reviews. Hoho.**

**Hmm.. For my answer SkyTuna7227 san:**

**Tsuna will be able to play the piece that his brother wrote it for him soon... very very soon,, hoho**

**I'll be updating my other fics for the next days,. :D**

**So yeah, see you guys again**

**Review Review Review...**

**Ciao! XD**


	5. HIS FIRST DAY WITH THE CELLO PLAYER

**5TH****MOVEMENT: HIS FIRST DAY WITH THE CELLO PLAYER**

"Let's start."

(**BLUE DANUBE)**

The conductor swings his hand as the various instruments began to match each other's tone, creating a delightful and lively harmony with every fast and strong stroke of the four stringed instruments, a certain brunet also matches the sounds as he jumps, skips and stops with every pauses of the piece coincidentally. Now the music reached the part of slowing down, he sneaks silently at every room that he passes by as he knows the classes are now starting.

It was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He, who is currently running late for his first class, well it's not really his fault that he's not that good with directions since he inherited it from his parents, particularly his father's blood as a Sawada, and because of this unlikable trait he managed to get lost for a several times as he went in and out of the different buildings until he finally found the right room.

And now he is standing at the front door of his homeroom, unsure what to do as he heard the instructor already starting with his discussions. It can't be helped since he was late for almost 30 minutes already.

_Maybe I'll skip for now._

As the brunet closes his eyes and sighs and was about to leave when he felt someone bumps at him again, resulting the door to open as the both of them fell on the ground. As if on cue, the musical piece ended.

All of their classmates were looking at them with different expression. _It's embarrassing! Too much for my first day._ He thought looking at the different reaction including their scary looking instructor, eyeing the both of them.

_Wait._

He almost forgot the person just beside him, the person who's at fault on why they are now in their current embarrassing situation. He looked at the person's features to see a student, the same height as him, has a red hair and eyes and what shocked him is that the boy with the same built as him is carrying a big hard case on his back. _He must be a Cello player._ He concluded.

"S-Sorry I didn't saw you a while ago." The red haired teen suddenly spoke, bowing while he apologise.

"It's fine." Though he said, his mind is currently complaining to himself. _Am I that small for the people not to notice I'm there?_

"Ehem.. You two are late for 30 minutes and yet you still manage to chit chat?" The male muscular instructor said with his angry voice. "What a Dame duo." The instructor's remark made some students chuckle secretly since they didn't want the instructor to get mad them too.

Well their classmates now have a labelling for them that is for sure.

"Name."

The duo blinked at the same time as they look at their instructor waiting for a reply and so the red haired one started his introduction first.

"E-Enma Kozato, Cello user." He said with his low and slightly trembling voice as he looks down.

Since the shy teen now has nothing to say, the brunet also started his introduction.

He slowly went the at the rooms centre with his legs slightly shaking, he inhaled deeply as he mentioned his name.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you all." He said with his calm and not so enthusiastic voice.

"Incomplete introduction young man, what about your instrument?" The instructor said with an intimidating one.

His tongue is currently stuck at the moment; he actually doesn't want to say those words. He wanted to say that he is going to be a lawyer, not this one.

"Hurry up; we do not have the whole day Sawada."

_I...I.._

So, with his shaky voice he said the word that scares him on the inside.

"V-Violin user."

Enma noticed that the brunet scared and yet sad, just by the tone of his voice and most of all, those dull and cold brown eyes. It made him curious about the brunet.

"Tch. Now both of you hurry and sit on the vacant chairs. "

The both of them look at each other as the red haired student smiled at the brunet.

_Eh? Why? Did I do something?_ The brunet thought confused, why the student beside him suddenly smiled as he only reacted with a blink. But somehow, the smile of the teen made him okay, just for a little bit. Maybe he should thank him later.

So, the both of them went at the two vacant seats at very end. Unknown at the brunet, Kozato Enma was still observing those brown dull eyes that is now has a little hint of radiance which made him glad.

Those brown eyes are more attractive if they are full of life. It suits for them.

The class went on, and Tsuna seems to get bored because he read a lot of books already and their topic is one of the information that he learned during those times, so he tried to entertain himself with the use of his pen and notebook he draw his scary teacher in a serious manner, though it looked really crappy. The eyes were too big, the nose is bigger than normal and the moustache is not even with the other side. He sighs in defeat; _I'll never be a good artist anyways_. _Unless the theory of alternate universe is really true._

Meanwhile:

*A certain brunet suddenly sneezes while he currently draws the ocean at night with the moon shining at its best. _Did someone talked about me?_*

(A/N: If read at one of my story 'child of the night', then yeah you already know him)

Now back with the story.

Beside the brunet is the sleeping red haired student. Lucky for him the instructor didn't saw him yet so he just let him be for a while. But when the instructor is about to go to their side, he hurriedly shakes the sleeping student but before he could even wake up the instructor saw him already while the brunet waking him up.

"Dame Duo, outside, NOW."

It was the first time for Tsuna to be called his attention and worst making him stand outside. _Is this could get even worse?_

He checked his watch for the time. _5 minutes before lunch break._

He decided, without consulting the scary looking instructor as he went outside as instructed but with all his things with him.

And he didn't stay outside as he at the moment finding a spot for him to spend his break alone.

He noticed a big tree as its underneath is shaded from the warm sunlight, a perfect place that he can that he found it, he hurriedly runs into that area as he contentedly sits at the cool green grass and leans at the trunk as he finally can be alone.

"Nice choice."

Maybe not.

The brunet blinks as he looks at a student just beside him.

"WHA-!" Naturally he was surprised to see the red haired teen followed him and didn't even feel his presence.

"S-sorry, because I have nowhere to go, and you're the only person that I know from our class so, I decided to follow you." Enma now scratches the back of his head.

Tsuna then nodded as he stated his condition. As long as the red haired teen is quiet, then there's nothing to worry about.

The two sits at the both ends of the big tree trunks and silently eats their lunch. After a while the brunet closes his eyes, feeling the afternoon breeze. While Enma brings out his Cello as he made himself comfortable and started to slide his bow at the strings of his instrument releasing a mellow and rich sound, lower than the sound of the violin. This causes the brunet snap his eyes open but didn't leave the area, instead he intentionally listens at the melody and then all of a sudden, he stands up and went into the side where the red haired teen in the middle of the performance as he stops him.

"S-Sawada-san?" Enma looked at the brunet now in front of him.

"Your Cello's tune is a little bit off."

"O-Off?" He didn't believe it, it just sounded just fine for him, but then his classmate, now telling him that his Cello's sounds off?

"This string." He pointed at the certain string at the rightmost corner. "Just rotate it just a little bit and it will be fine." He said as he was about to return to his same spot when the red haired teen grabs the brunet's wrists.

"Wait Sawada- san, I want you to stay here and listen to my music."

Tsuna hesitated at first, but when he saw the serious and sincere red eyes of the teen, he decided to stay as he watch his classmate, Kozato Enma tuned his Cello then proceeded in playing his interrupted piece a while ago.

_Elgar's Cello concerto 2nd__movement._The Cello piece had a strong and the same time a lively mood as he watches the red haired teen continuously playing passionately, hitting the fast notes in a clean manner without any signs of mistakes as the brunet get the impression that as of now, it's was just his classmate Kozato Enma and his Cello.

Little by little, student's slowly build's up on where the Cello user is currently performing. They got to admit that he's a good Cellist, not just good but an amazing one.

Then the brunet thought on 'what is the genius Cellist doing here as a non regular music student?'

Tsuna still feels a little uncomfortable while watching the performance, especially that this time that student's who come to watch increases and the fact that he's been watching just in front of the performer. It still scares him, but the sound that's coming from the Cello seems to help him to feel calm, like it's going to be alright.

After the performance, the former shy type Kozato Enma returns as he realized what he had just done that attracted some attention as the students claps and praise him with his amazing performance. He bowed and thanked them as the students dispersed after.

"Kozato-san, you're amazing!." Tsuna said as he approached him and smiled brightly just for a moment making the Cellist shocked as he spoke then looks at Enma "And it's odd that you are accepted at this school as a non regular student, but with your skills you should be accepted to this school with no problem at all." The brunet clarified to him.

"W-Well the music piece that I accidentally sent was full of errors since a lot of people were watching while it was being recorded." He said as the Cellist frowns but the brunet in front of him sighs but then suddenly smiles.

"Just do your best for the recital that is held every month, I'm sure that you will be promoted into regular class in no time." The brunet grins sheepishly that made the Cellist also smiles and then nodded in return while he is looking at the pair of brown orbs that has a tint of brightness already.

However, Enma noticed the brunet's violin case positioned in a careless way and accidentally blurted out the word "Violin" which made Tsuna's brow to twitch as if remembering his violin.

_His precious violin._

" Y-Your violin it's-" The cellist immediately spoke but was cut in by the brunet.

"I'm scared."

_Huh?_ The both of them thought.

What the brunet confuses Enma. _He's scared of his violin?_

And especially Tsuna. It was unexpected to his part that he would actually say what he really feels into his classmates that he just met as he continues to speak, unknown to him why he can't control himself to stop.

He knew that it is him, the real him, the weak one that he buried deep inside his heart.

"I'm scared. I can't even look at it." His voice trembling as he can feel his body becomes tense.

_Stop Tsuna. _

"I-I hate it, and I promised to not play anymore. But I-I still wanted to look at it." As the pair of dull brown orbs slowly regaining it's natural and warm feeling.

_Please._

_I.. _

_I want to play again._

"I want to play again."

Just for a moment. His facade collapsed.

And Tsuna able to mutter the words that he wanted to do.

What he really wanted to do.

But he instantly composed himself, he closed his eyes for a while and when he opened them, his eyes were back into a dull one.

"Forget what I said Kozato-san. I'll be leaving this academy anyways after a year." He said with a smile. A fake smile

_Sawada-san. You're lying._

Though Enma doesn't know what really happened to his classmate, he still wanted to help him.

He can still hear the other side of the violinist. Screaming. So he decided.

Enma stood up, hurriedly picked the brunet's violin and went back to his position as he put the violin in front of them.

"W-What are you doing Kozato-san?" Tsuna felt uncomfortable as he feels his whole body feels a warm and cold sensation.

"Sawada-san." Enma spoke as he holds the zipper of the hard case. It made the brunets' heart rate to increase as his body slowly distanced to his violin only to be stopped by the red haired teen.

"You need this. Please stay."

Now the Cellists unzips the hard case and slowly opens it to reveal the violin that was no touched for a year, and for some reasons looked lonely. He stares at the brunet sitting uncomfortably in front as his eyes were shut tightly and his fists were clenched. What he did was he picked the violin as he held the brunet's hand slowly opening it and gently placed the violin. He observed that the violinists hands were shaking while holding it. It seems that he knows what he is already holding.

"Sawada-san open your eyes."

Tsuna doesn't want to. He's scared. But something tells him open it and so slowly but surely.

He opened his eyes as it widens in shock as he saw his untouched violin.

It was still the same, the simple brown violin that he owns and treasures, but it feels different now since he can't feel his violin's feelings anymore and now he's holding it with his trembling hands, afraid to be rejected by his own instrument.

"He's waiting for you Sawada-san."

Tsuna stares at the red haired teen; he wanted to believe in him.

The real him wanted to. So he inhaled deeply and blinks three times before looking his violin again.

Now, he finds himself holding his violin smoothly, without any trace of anxiety as he felt the old feeling that he knew so well.

The feeling of peace and happiness that he always senses the moment he is holding his violin, just like before.

But then when his mind became aware again, his hand starts to shake much worse than before as he let go of his violin, fortunately, Enma caught it before it completely reached the ground.

The both of them sighs in relief.

"S-sorry Kozato-san, I was-"

"It's fine Sawada-san." As he put the violin back inside its hard case and wave his both hand at the brunet.

Its fine, because even for a moment, he saw the brunet looked happy for the first time.

And still at this moment, the brunet looked at his hands, as if he wanted to feel the sensation once again.

Then the school bell rang...

The both of them suddenly alarmed as they hurriedly stood up and run on the direction where their classroom is located.

However the brunet stop running along the way and Enma noticed it as he also stops.

"Sawada-san?" Enma turn to his side and looks at the brunet curiously. Then he saw a bright smile, this time a lot brighter than before even if his eyes were not still as bright, he knows that it was sincere.

"Tsuna." The brunet paused before continued. " Call me Tsuna."

This made Enma felt delighted. _My first friend inside the Academy._

"Then call me Enma, Tsuna-kun." He said with a grin in his face.

The both of them nodded followed by a laugh as they started running late again.

It was okay, since it was worth it.

TBC

Hope you'll like it dear readers :D

Thank you so much guys for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm really happy,.

Doncha worry guys, he will play his violin, though he needs time, right Tsuna-kun?

**Tsuna:**Sora-chan is right! My role as a violinist is hard for me at this moment. ( On the other side, I have no idea how to play the violin.)

**Reborn: **It seems that I need to train you again Dame-Tsuna. *Smirks*

*Sora slowly stepped aside then released a sigh*

Better distance myself for now. haha

Oh, before I forget, Skytuna 7227 Can I call you Sky-chan? :D hoho. Thanks for review dear!

And also silvermoon170, Setsu27,Drika-Veras and BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf. Thank you so much guys!

I feel motivated again,. bwahaha!

Well see you soon for the next update,. :D


	6. FRESHMAN'S OUTSTANDING PIANIST

6TH MOVEMENT: FRESHMAN'S OUTSTANDING PIANIST

It's been already 1 week since Tsuna started his learning at the most known school for music and arts, Vongola Academy and has not tried to play his violin yet, not even once. Since first he needed to overcome his fear in touching his dear instrument and that also includes the time for him alone to think that as of now he obviously doesn't have.

_It's my room right? _

Yep.

_I did even check the room number._

_So why, _

_WHY IS ENMA-KUN IN HERE?_

"Enma-kun you have your own room you know?" The young violinist sighs as he allows himself to fall down in his comfy bed.

"Well it's boring inside my room, that's why I'm here!" The red haired teen looks at the violinists' direction and grins while sitting comfortably at a red sofa and holding a cup of tea that he personally prepared.

"You scared of being alone Enma-kun?" The brunet said with his teasing voice which he thinks he got it right just by looking at the other teens reaction.

Not looking at him while acting like a tough guy. Check

Shaky hands. Check

"W-What are you t-talking about T-Tsuna-kun! I-I am not!"

"Stuttering? Check." The young violinist stated which made the Cellist to blush in embarrassment.

_I'm right._

The brunet thought as he closes his eyes and remembered how Enma-kun ended up always inside his room.

**_Flashback_**

It actually happened after the first day of class.

Tsuna apologized to his Cello player friend for refusing his offer to walk around inside the school premises since he felt exhausted maybe because the stress he felt when he first touches his

violin again and well he doesn't want to get lost again.

"Sorry Enma-kun. Maybe next time?"

"It's fine. Well if you say so then next time." As the red haired teen wave his hand and started to walk leaving the brunet behind.

_Now where's the non regular class dorm again?_

He thought and also started to walk on the opposite side where the other teen went and this time arrived at the correct destination for the first time in this school alone without losing his way.

_I deserve an achievement award this time. _He thought as he imagines himself having a little victory dance inside his mind and when arrived inside his room he hurriedly jump unto his bed as he buries his face at the comfortable pillow and felt his consciousness slowly drifts away, and next thing he knew, he heard a familiar Cello playing which wake his senses.

_It's dark already? _

He sits up and rubs his sleepy eyes as his stomachs grumbled; already protesting since he didn't ate dinner yet. Luckily every room has a fridge, already stocked with meats and vegetables.

_One of the reasons why the academy collects higher tuition fee compared to others._

He stood, about to head where the fridge is located only to hear the rich and mesmerizing sound of the Cello but this time louder. So he hurriedly ran towards the room's balcony and looks at his right side where the sound is coming from, only to see a familiar red haired student, playing outside.

"ENMA-KUN?" He accidentally blurted out, enough for the Cellist to hear him which also looks surprised.

That's when the both of them find out that they their rooms were just besides each other and Enma now always visiting him inside his room.

**_End of Flashback_**

Tsuna looks at the Cellist now panicking, as he scratches his red hair in frustration while he smiles but hurriedly changes his expression as he continuously breaks the Cellists manly pride verbally.

* * *

**Time Skip...The next day..**

"Dame Duo!" The instructor yell, calling the attention of his two always late students.

"Late again, I see."

The both of them didn't speak instead they only exchange glances while their classmates were whispering as they are making fun of the two.

_Well some minor events happened._

The both of them woke pretty late as the both of them hurriedly prepared as they open their door at the same time, but didn't have the time to notice they are already late.

And since they are designated at a different room today, the both of them got lost on their way.

The angry instructor took a deep breath and chose to let those two for now and started his lesson as he thought that he only needed to wait patiently until the end of the month recital since he was so sure that those two will fail miserably and will be forced to drop out the school.

_Those two are Dame anyways._

Or so he thought.

He smirked evilly unknown to him; the students in front of him felt his malicious intent and made them shiver.

* * *

Today's class for non regular students is half day since the instructors are going to attend at the regular student class weekly recital especially to those who plays the piano for the instructors to see how well they are.

At first, Tsuna doesn't want to watch the said recital but since Enma pulls him and not letting go of his right wrists, he has no choice but to watch.

They arrived at the wide concert hall, a minute before the presentation will start, the black elegant piano was already in place and all that is left is to a pianist to play with it as all of the seats are now occupied, mostly the regular students in front and some non regulars at the most back.

Since there are no available seats, the duo decided to lean on the concert hall walls located at the back with Enma besides the exit already as the young violinist in his left side.

As the lights were turned off, a woman also stood besides Tsuna as he recognize her at the welcome ceremony for freshman however he didn't her since the first pianist starts to play.

"The piece that they are required to play is Chopin's Tristesse." The woman besides him suddenly spoke at the moment that the first pianist hit the first notes as he only manage to nod.

Every pianist that come and go plays the same piece, they were good, and it was perfect as no one is able to hit wrong notes as every time a pianist is finished playing a most people would stand up and claps at the performance, though not all are satisfied like Tsuna and Enma.

Even the brunet has the tendency to be scared in music at times, he can still clearly imagine and feel the others music, like right now, every pianists that walks up the stage we're focusing only on hitting the right notes and imitating the piece on how it should be played, as they are like robots with no emotions as he sighs and hope that the recital will end quickly, while his red haired friend just staring at the regular student currently playing with his bored face. Unknown to them the woman was watching them closely.

The recital continued, until only the last pianist remaining as he comes up at the stage.

The regular students start to whispers about the last pianist.

"He's the rumoured piano prodigy?"

"Yeah they said he's on par with 5star ranked third year in our division Hibari Kyoya."

Tsuna remembered him. He was the silver haired teen he saw during the entrance ceremony. And since his curious about the teen, he lend his full attention at the teen who is about to play.

And there's the sound that he wanted to hear.

"He's different." He said out loud which Enma also agreed and the instructor beside the brunet.

His playing style, it was slow, emotional and somehow feels nostalgic, different from the previous performers.

As the soft music notes transcends from a lower into higher pitch, which the pace also increased in later parts of the piece.

_Chopin's Etude Op.10._

_Trisette_

_ Sadness._

The brunet closes his eyes but his full attention is still at the pianist as he mutters words that were only heard by the woman beside him.

"Why are you sad pianist-san?"

The instructor looked at the brunet while his eyes were closed and has this sad look in his face.

She smiled to himself as she also closed her eyes and feel the emotion of the piece and also the pianist own emotions.

After the performance Tsuna and Enma for the first time claps their hand, appreciating the last pianist along with the entire students who watched his performance and the instructors sitting at the front.

"Save the best for last huh?" Enma mutters and stretches his hand before pulling his brown haired friend as they left the concert hall leaving the smiling woman as another instructor approaches her.

"Aria? You look happy; did you saw some interesting students again?" One of her close instructors for regular class Gamma grins at her.

"Yes. In fact there were two of them."

_Especially him, the brunet who stood beside me. _

She smiled and then suddenly has a plan in mind.

"Neh, Gamma could you help me with something?"

* * *

The next day, for the first time the popular Dame Duo was not late for their first class and luckily their new instructors hasn't arrive yet.

For some reasons, their literature teacher suddenly changed though no one knows why as the different rumours where spreading throughout the non regular class 1B which Tsuna and Enma belongs.

"Did you hear? Our instructor for today is a part of Arcobaleno?"

"Those seven best music instructors?"

"Did our class were acknowledge by one of them?"

"Cool! Then were like regular students already!"

Different whispers and reactions of the students are observed by the red haired teen as he listens intently while the brunet didn't mind it as he sits and leans at his table, still sleepy.

"Tsuna-kun, what do you think about our new instructor?" He whispered at the brunet.

"Hm?" The brunet responded. He was still sleepy at that time so he didn't mind though deep inside, he's also a bit curious about the new instructor especially if he/she's an Arcobaleno then why would he/she chose to teach them, the non regular class while his thoughts wanders he noticed that suddenly the whole class became silent and saw a blue eyed woman wearing long sleeve red shirt with a black necktie, black skirt and black high heels entered the room.

"Hello dear students. I am your new instructor for your literature, my name is Aria known as the Sky of the Arcobaleno." She smiles as she introduces herself.

Sky Arcobaleno, was rumoured to be the most kind and accepting one at the group and has a notable gift to feel and understand the emotions of every piece depending on how a certain person plays it. Her specialty is the piano.

The students were looking at their new instructor, feeling lucky that the rumoured and the most kind Arcobaleno will be teaching them.

Tsuna stares at the Sky Arcobaleno since he felt like he encounters the said instructor before, until a memory suddenly flashes in his mind.

The woman he saw at the ceremony and also the one that's standing just beside him yesterday while watching the pianist prodigy.

Aria also notices the brunet looking at her as she gave her bright smile at him, making the brunet to blush in embarrassment while his red haired teen also remembers their instructor.

_She's that woman from yesterday!_ He screamed inside his mind.

"For starters, your assignment to be passed next week is to make lyrics about yourself."

"WHAT!" All of the class except Tsuna and Enma shouted at the same time.

"Actually I only gave these kinds of assignments to my regular students, but this time is an exception." She said as she pouted and continued."Of course with the collaboration of a certain regular music class, they will select which lyrics that they will be going to use for their next recital and of course those whose lyrics that will be selected will have a high grade or I can also recommend them to be transferred as regular students depending on the performance." The Sky Arcobaleno winks as she stated the last part for the students to have a motivation to write with the best of their abilities as she looked at the two students at the back that was also looking at her with a shocked expression.

_She wanted to test the two students that caught her attention._

_Those two diamond in a rough. _

TBC

* * *

Hoho! Yatta! Another update! XD Once again Thank you dear readers for reading my fic,. It makes me happy to know that there are awesome people like you guys who read this.

Arigatou! :D

Before I leave and buy some gifts for my family,.

SkyTuna7227: Ok Sky-chan! :D You think so? I also do! Haha. Enma with his Cello. Hoho

Kazuri-yuko98: Hey here's another update! Haha thank you so much dear!

Ritta98: Well it's a secret for now. Hoho, though I am sure that you will find the answer to your question for the next chapter.

WithKey: Thank you for your awesome review! It makes me feel happy a lot! Yeah, I forgot to clarify those. Haha! Well first, the Arcobaleno in this fic are in their adult forms and for the dorms, they have solo rooms since Vongola Academy is rich! And as an author I also hope that I could study I sucks at playing my violin. Huhu

So there. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Until next time,.

Ciao!


End file.
